Fallen Angels
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: This is basically the Sonic version of the video Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides but with a little twist. I hope you guys like it. Please RxR


_Fallen Angels_

"I have to go…"

"No. You don't. Just stay. Stay with your friends. Stay with _me_."

"Baby…I can't stay here."

"Then go above."

"I can't. I'm bored to death there."

"Baby…Babygirl…please…"

"I love you. I have to go now with the crew though. Okay?

"Alright. But…will we ever see each other again?"

"I'm can't guarantee so, but I can try…No, no. Calm down. It's alright."

"…I'll miss you love.

"I'll miss you too baby."

"See you later?"

"Yes. I'll see you later. I have to go now. I love you."

**Scream.**

**Shout…**

**Scream.**

**Shout.**

**We are the fallen angels!**

_There is what looks like meteors shooting through space. Five of them as well. They all start falling towards earth._

_CRASH!_

What appears to be an angel of Hell to be coming out through one of the meteors? His name is Jake the Wolf.

_CRASH!_

And another one. Another Angel of Hell is looks to be coming through. His name is Loki the Fox. (AN/ Shut up. XD Not the Loki from Thor.)

_CRASH!_

And yet ANOTHER! Once again the Angel of Hell jumps out from his ball of fire. His name is Ryan the Cougar.

_**We are the in between.**_

_**Cast down as sons of war.**_

_**Struck to the earth like lightning.**_

_**On this world we're torn.**__****_

_CRASH! ERRRKK!_

A girl steps out from the meteor looking awfully shaken. She gets out none the less and shakes her small wings and rides out on her motorcycle. Her name is Mellissa the Tiger.

_**We won't case the pain.**_

_**Of living out their law.**__****_

_BOOM! CRASH! EERRKKKKK!_

_**Take joy in who you are.**_

_**We know our wings are flawed.  
**_

A very slim figure steps out. It appears…Oh my. It appears to be the Mistress of Hell. She is a beautiful pink hedgehog with red streaks in her hair. Basically, she is the female ruler of Hell. She steps out of her ball of fire and flaps her giant black wings to shake the dust and rubble off. Once she is satisfied she steps out.

They all get together in a line. The mistress in the middle. They all are getting ready.

_**We're bored to death in heaven. **_

_**And down alone in hell. **_

_**We only want to be ourselves.**_

And through all the dirt, broken buildings and rubble, they start to play a song.

"_**We scream! We shout! We are the Fallen Angels! We scream! We shout! Whoa! Whoa!"**_

The mistress of Hell, with the name of Amelia Lightening Rose, looks around with a smirk.

"_**For those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow. We scream! We shout! Whoa! Whoa!"**_

As the short guitar solo plays, Amelia looks about at the sky. She was watching more fireballs and meteors fall down onto earth.

"_**Follow the morning star. A land where darkness failed. A passion left unholy, now you found yourself."**_

Amelia looks around and listens to the voices.

"_**We have nowhere to go. No one to wish us well. A cry to find out home, our stories they will tell."**_

Amelia still looks around and sighs in sadness and she continues the song with her hands shaking.

"_**We're bored to death in Heaven, and down alone in Hell. We only want to be ourselves."**_

Amelia suddenly smirks and starts jumping around and having fun.

"_**We scream! We shout! We are the Fallen Angels! We scream! We shout! Whoa! Whoa! For those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow. We scream! We shout! Whoa! We are the Fallen Angels!"**_

Another fireball shoots down and what is a Lion angel of some kind steps out. She looks around and starts walking. Following the music.

And as the long guitar solo started playing, more fireballs came.

One came down and a big, lean Cat stepped out.

And after what seemed like the end, a specific fireball came down. And a big, strong hedgehog stepped out. His giant black wings shuttered and shook. His emerald green eyes looked around curiously. Once he heard the music he smiled. He had found what he was looking for.

"_**SCREAM!"**_

"_**SHOUT!"**_

"_**WE ARE THE FALLEN ANGELS!"**_

"_**SCREAM!"**_

"_**SHOUT!"**_

"_**WHOA! WHOA!"**_

"_**We scream! We shout! We are the Fallen Angels! We scream! We shout! Whoa! Whoa!"**_

"Amelia!"

Amelia turns her head in a fast motion and her eyes widen as she sees a specific hedgehog.

"Sonic!"

She jumps on him and kisses him and he strokes her tongue then breaks the kiss and smiles at her. He starts singing.

"_**To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow."**_

Amy smiles and starts singing along.

"_**We scream! We shout! Whoa! Whoa! We are the Fallen Angels!"**_

Amy looked up at him.

"I thought you forgot about me."

Sonic chuckles and pulled her closer.

"I could NEVER forget my babygirl."

Sonic kisses her ferociously and slams her against one of the half walls. Amy moans but shoves him off. Sonic raised his eyebrow.

"We have to finish the song."

Sonic smiles with a nod and everybody sings.

"_**We scream! We shout! We are the Fallen Angels! We scream! We shout! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We shout whoa! We are the Fallen Angels!"**_


End file.
